


Bikes Roll On Like a Summer Breeze

by fratboytomlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Americans, Angst, Cute, Divorce, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Moving, Neighbors, Smut, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboytomlin/pseuds/fratboytomlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a little too adventurous and Louis has the entire summer to figure himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikes Roll On Like a Summer Breeze

A soothing pastime is one of the most glorious aspects of life. Whether it be painting or swimming or something as simple as reading a book under the summer sun, relaxing hobbies were always Louis' favorite thing about summer. Louis had a stranger preference for loosening himself up, and that was walking his Beagle, Sunset, down and about the street he lived on.

There was something about the brisk, still spring but almost summer air that Louis loved with a passion. The winds were rolling with ease, the plant life around him had already completed to green with envy, and of course, the sun was shining down on his winter paled skin, barely enough to bring heat to his body. This halftime between his two favorite seasons was always filled with anticipation and a sense of dullness, but nonetheless, was still beautiful in Louis' mind.

School was letting out soon enough, students sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for that pitchy bell to ring and dismiss them for the next two months to come. Three weeks were all that remained for Louis in his dreadful second year at the high school, and he didn't believe they could come soon enough. School was the only downside to his favorite time of the year, taking up a chunk of his daylight savings and putting them toward pertinent studies on things Louis wouldn't use unless he wanted to become an architect. However, school was at the point where the year was basically over, yet they were demanded to keep the students in for a required amount of time. Louis thought it was stupid, but then again, what would he know, his knowledge was only allowed to extend to that of a carpenter.

But, anyway, Louis didn't want to dwell on school at the moment. Sunday was not the time to be thinking about his displeasure of school, but a day to spend at home and do the things he enjoyed most, like taking his puppy to the outside world. So Louis whistled, yelling the dog's name in a high pitched voice. As expected, her little paws clacked against the floor as she ran over to Louis, her tail wagging with excitement and her shining, brown eyes staring expectantly at Louis.

"Who wants to go for a walk?" Louis asked, clapping his hands together. The puppy barked in response, jumping slightly in the air to express her delight. "I bet Sunset wants to go for a walk!" Louis exclaims again, getting off of the chair and joggling lightly to the back door. Sunset follows.

Louis kneels down on one knee, fetching Sunset's leash from the knob attached the wall above. He quickly attaches the leash to her collar, opening the back door and letting her run into the driveway first.

The two of them stroll around for a while, closing in to twenty minutes. Louis is lost in his own thoughts, but aware enough to keep an eye on Sunset. She has yet to use the restroom yet, but Louis doesn't mind, he knows Sunset loves the outdoors just as much as he does.

Something snaps his attention as they're walking, though. His neighbor of only a year and a half is standing near his mailbox, removing the 'For Sale' sign from in front of his home.

Louis approaches the elderly man, tying Sunset's leash once more over his hand.

"You got a buyer already?" Louis asks, catching the man's attention.

"Yep," He responds, looking up at Louis from his bent down position, "A single mother with a daughter and a son. About your age, I think, maybe a two year difference between both of them. The girl's nice, maybe you could spark something up with her."

Louis forces a laugh because, well, girls aren't exactly his type, but what his soon ex neighbor doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Sounds pretty normal," Louis responds, "If you don't mind me asking, why the sudden move?"

"House isn't that equipped," The man replies, "Plus, I miss the city. Quite the move from Michigan to the countryside. It's not fit for everyone."

"I can see that, well good luck with everything," Louis smiles, glancing over to check up on Sunset. She was urinating, all over the man's freshly planted grass.

The man tips his cap, "Good talking to you!"

Louis nods, rushing to get Sunset away from that house and back to his own.

The walk back home was rushed as always, Louis opting to run back to the house with Sunset trailing beside him. The two were in the need of some exercise besides walking, and he believed running was the next level of endurance for the both of them.

Back at the house, Louis unleashed Sunset into the hallway, letting her run rampant throughout the kitchen as he hung up her leash and removed her shoes. From out in the garage, Louis heard Sunset calm down, and his mother's voice replacing the sound of Sunset's nails against the linoleum floor.

"Were you a good girl, Sunset?" Louis' mother asks, opening the pantry and tossing a treat to the puppy.

"Hey mom," Louis said, walking up the steps and closing the back door behind him, "She went pee while we were out, and, oh! Guess who sold the house?"

His mother clicks her tongue, her mouth gaping, "You're kidding. Tim got the house a new owner?"

"Yeah, a single mother with two kids, apparently, I talked to him about it for a while," Louis answers loudly, his head shoved into the pantry.

"My, my, I wonder what is wrong with that house that it keeps getting sold."

Louis often wondered this himself, noticing that residents of the home lived there for only two years or less. From the outside looking in, the house seemed like a beautiful place to live. Resting on a hill, the house stood three stories high, the top one being an attic, and overlooked the sparkling lake. The landmark should be enough to sell the house, but apparently it wasn't, the house having some kind of unknown fault to it. Louis liked to believe that it was ghosts.

"Probably ghosts," Louis inquires, pulling a bag of popcorn from the inside of the pantry.

His mother scoffs, "Ghosts are not real, Louis, and if they were, I doubt they would haunt anyone on our street."

"If I was a ghost, I'd haunt that house. It's huge, and it has everything in it," Louis lies, since he has never been inside the house, but he can imagine.

"Including ghosts?" Louis' mother teases.

"Right," Louis smiles, looking out the window and over to the house that held the mystery.

 

♡

 

Weeks had passed and school was out, releasing their doors for the last time that school season on the last day of May. Louis had skived off, insisting to his mother that the last day wasn't important (nor were the the last few weeks, but he wasn't going to mention that). So she let him stay home, leaving him alone to rest at about eight in the morning, where she left for her job at the local hospital as a nurse. The job was good for the both of them, paying money to get them along and then some, being the only source of cash flow they had since Louis' father had walked out on them exactly four years ago.

Things had been difficult since the incident had happened, but it was nothing Louis wasn't expecting. His parents had been incompatible from the word go, arguing daily about the stupidest things, like who left the light on or who's responsibility it was to vacuum the living room. Sometimes the fights got a little overwhelming, most of them being about money or jobs, since Louis' father didn't keep one for long, and often put the family in danger because of that. His mother was the one having to pick up everyone's slack, and one day she cracked.

Louis remembered the day his mother cracked vividly. Louis was only twelve years of age, coming off the school bus and into the stormy, April weather, alone. Neither his mother or father were waiting outside for him as they usually did, sitting on the porch under the tapestry. Louis grimaced, using his backpack as a shield from the rain. The curtains were pulled shut, their tan exterior immediately making Louis' stomach sink, because his mother never closed the shades unless she was either upset, or she had a headache. Louis was hoping it was the latter, but he had no idea what he was walking into.

The back door was unlocked, thankfully. Louis knew that once he was inside, his mother would throw a seven about him coming into the house dripping wet, but it wasn't his fault. If his mother didn't want him to come in the house soaked, she should have been waiting for him outside with an umbrella or something.

Louis entered the darkened house with ease, kicking off his shoes while he was in the garage so she couldn't complain about that. He quietly set his backpack on the kitchen floor, looking up to see his mother at the kitchen table. Louis almost gasped allowed at the sight of her, still in her pajamas, and her head distraught in her hands. Louis immediately knew that this was bigger than a mere headache.

"Mom?" Louis asked, his voice shaky as he took a seat at the round table, sitting directly across from her, "Is everything alright?"

There wasn't an immediate response, Louis feeling dumb for asking, but he was actually concerned for his mother at the moment. He was on the edge of his seat, waiting for her to just say something, anything that could make him understand why she was so sad.

She finally responded, exhaling audibly at first, and then she said, "I'll tell you at dinner, Louis. Don't worry about it until then. Go do your homework or read a book or something. We'll talk later.

Louis obliged, scooting the chair back and exiting the room without a sound. Louis was numb all over, physically and mentally, knowing that he should expect the worst. He forced himself to go upstairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and kneeling in front of the bath, running the boiling water. After he filled it with just the right amount of bubbles, he undressed, slipping into it, and turned off the water.

Unfortunately, the bathroom was directly above the kitchen, and every noise made in the kitchen could be heard through the vents of the bathroom. The back door opened and closed downstairs, Louis recognizing the squeak of the rubber soles against the floor as his father's. Voices were heard, speaking words that made Louis' blood turn cold, even in the warmth of the bath water. He could just envision it all, his father sitting down in the exact seat Louis had been a couple minutes earlier, listening to his mother's wrath.

There was a lot of yelling in that conversation, which Louis had heard to be a confession of his father cheating on his mother.

"Jay, please, we could work this out. I know this is all my fault, but you can't kick me out. I have to be here, for you, for Louis." Louis had heard his father say, and he could swear those words would be what killed him.

His mother refused, sending him away for the night. That one night turned into two, then three, and eventually, he was gone. Louis rarely saw him since that, his father giving him so much as a call or a visit or god forbid a letter. He had completely detached himself from Louis, just a sweep of his memory.

That day had stuck with Louis like a rain cloud above his head, following his every move and putting a damper on all things he enjoyed. He didn't have any siblings who he could go to for advice, and his friends all had parents that were still together. Louis dealt with the majority of the breakup on his own, until his mother noticed his depressed stage, and bought him Sunset. Ever since, Louis has put all of his comfort and love toward his dog, who didn't seem to mind all that much.

So now here Louis was, back against his headboard and his bottom half covered by a light blanket. The fan was whirring above him, sunlight reflecting off the white walls of his bedroom. Sunset was asleep at the foot of his bed, snoring lightly. It was almost time for her morning walk, Louis concurred, pulling the blankets off himself and making his way to the bathroom.

Sunset usually woke up when Louis was getting ready for school, waiting patiently outside of the door as he showered or brushed his teeth or used the bathroom. Louis always opened the door to her elated face and wagging tail smacking against his carpeted floor.

Today was no different, Louis' towel around his waist and a toothbrush dangling from his mouth as he exited the bathroom, Sunset waiting patiently on the floor. Louis glanced over to her, holding up a finger as he sifted through the clothes in his closet, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

Multitasking, Louis went back into the bathroom, spitting out the remaining toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth. Then he got dressed at lightning speed, got Sunset all riled up for a walk, and ran the two of them downstairs. He swiftly put on Sunset's leash, and opened the garage door, and they were off into the outdoors.

Something about the day felt foreign to Louis, even though everything was exactly the same. Maybe it was the fact that school was out for the summer, and he had almost two months of freedom, but he wasn't sure. It was like the balance of the universe was on an axis, tilting a different direction for the first time.

That's when he pinpointed what was so different, right then, in his driveway. Even though Louis didn't have the greatest vision, he could still see well enough that there was a moving van in front of the house on the cul de sac. Louis realized that it was probably the single mother and her two children, moving into the home for the first time. Louis silently wondered how long they would stay before moving out.

Inside of his mind, he was debating whether or not he should go welcome them to the neighborhood. While lost in these thoughts, Sunset had managed to detach herself from her leash, and was running straight toward the new house.

"Sunset! Shit!" Louis exclaimed, tying the leash around his hand and running after the Beagle.

His heart was pounding wildly as he jogged toward the new house, the detail of the home getting closer with his vision. Sunset was about twenty feet ahead of him, running as fast as her little body could carry her. Distraught, Louis followed, looking around to see if maybe someone could help him.

A person was outside of the house with a box in hand, carrying it from the truck to the house. Suddenly, they looked in Louis' direction, before their eyes settled on Sunset, whom of which was wildly running toward them. The stranger put down the box, crouching down and signaling for Sunset to come closer. She obliged, running into the arms of the stranger, and attacking his face with a million little Sunset kisses.

By time Louis had caught up with them, he was out of breath, panting erratically as he trudged up the driveway. He realized that this stranger must have been the neighbor's son.

"I think you lost your dog," The boy said, smiling and laughing as Sunset flat her tongue over his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks for capturing her," Louis said, catching his breath.

The boy got up from the ground, holding her lightly by her collar and guiding her to Louis, "Anytime, it didn't look like she was going anywhere far, except for to me."

"She's a people person," Louis responded lamely, "I'm Louis Tomlinson, by the way," He said, sticking out his hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Harry Styles," Harry said, taking his hand with glee, "Nice to actually meet someone my age around here, my mother said a lot of old people live in the countryside."

"Well they do," Louis explained, "Everyone who's ever lived on this street has been over sixty, at least. My mother and I were probably the first young people to ever step foot in this place. It'll be nice to have someone younger around here now."

Harry beamed in response, and with the sun and Harry's cuteness, Louis thought he could just melt.

"So do you want to come in for a drink or something? Sunset could come in, also. I'm sure my mother won't mind," Harry asked, signaling toward the house at the top of the hill.

"Sure! If it's not too much of a bother, it looks like you guys are still getting settled."

"Oh! No, everything important is all set up, this is mostly just decorative stuff. My mom was like, a crazy interior decorator for people a couple years ago. She loved the job but it wasn't bringing in enough money, you know?"

Louis nodded in an understanding manner, "Yeah, my mom had to give up some jobs she really liked just to support me. It sucks how you have to give up your dreams just to make money."

"Right?" Harry said, and Louis loved how easy it was to talk to him, "Anyway, do you think you could help me with these last couple of boxes? Then we could go inside and like, chill out, because I am done for the day."

"I could probably use a little manual labor," Louis replied, flexing his bicep and conjuring a laugh from Harry.

Harry excused himself, taking Sunset's leash away from Louis and led her into the house. Louis waited outside, arms crossed and patient, Harry returning only a couple minutes later.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to let my mom know there was a dog in the house. I have two cats and they're not really friendly with dogs, so I had her put them up in my room." Harry explains, and Louis decides that he rambles a lot, but its actually quite cute.

"Cats are cool, what are their names?"

"Caeser and Gatsby," Harry blushes a bright pink and looks off to the side, "I'm quite the book nerd."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, I'm quite the reader myself," Louis smiles, not believing that someone so perfect had just moved not even three houses down.

"So you've read both Julius Caeser and The Great Gatsby?" Harry asks, his green eyes lighting up in the summer sun.

"Of course! They're two of my favorites!" Louis concurs.

"Sweet! I like you already," Harry responds, but then flushes with embarrassment, "How about we hurry up and get these boxes taken care of, and then we can talk inside."

The load of boxes wasn't that large, only a couple medium-sized parcels filled with various knick knacks for around the house. They set them in the garage, Harry insisting that his mom or sister would take care of them eventually. Harry also told him that his sister, Gemma, was at the store, buying everything imaginable in the home necessities departments.

The two of them settled in about ten minutes later, Louis following Harry everywhere like a lost puppy. Harry had showed him the entire downstairs, snaking around different rooms and hallways, all of them in havoc. The only place that wasn't chaotic was the kitchen, and that was probably only because everything was already set up. The kitchen was fancy, consisting of black cabinets and counters, along with gray marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Currently, Harry was brewing them both a pitcher of lemonade, Louis observing from the stool behind the counter.

"After my father died, my mother decided it would probably be best for us to have a new start, you know? And Gemma is going to university down here soon anyway, so why not? Plus, it would probably be a better environment for me since, I'm starting high school soon, and maybe it's best for me to have a clean slate, after middle school, that is." Harry babbled, settling the spoon in the pitcher.

"Middle school is torture, probably some of the worst years of my life," Louis agreed, "Having a fresh start during that transition must be glorious."

"Right? I was hoping the high school here wouldn't be anything like the middle school back where I'm from."

"Oh, the high school here isn't that bad. I could probably introduce you to a lot of people. Of course, they'd be juniors and stuff, but that would probably make you seem cooler, anyway," Louis offered.

"That's so sweet of you!" Harry exclaims, opening about a million cabinets until he finds the glasses, "But let's not talk about school right now, because it's summer, and there are endless possibilities for the summer time."

"That's alright with me," Louis accords, "What do you want to talk about, then?"

Harry taps his chin, his eyes shifting quickly to the ceiling, and then back at Louis, "How about we talk about you? I've rambled enough about myself for one decade already."

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Louis requests.

"The absolute, very beginning," Harry dimples.

 

♡

 

Louis didn't tell Harry everything from the beginning of his time, but he did tell him a huge chunk of it. Louis let him in on the secrets of his childhood, revealing every hilarious embarrassing story until Harry was howling with laughter, clutching his tummy and leaning his head of curls back with amusement. In short, Louis told him the happy memories he had, most of which took place before the unfortunate event of his parent's marriage, but Harry didn't have to know that.

Hours passed without realization, and the next time Louis caught sight of the clock was passed time his mother was supposed to be home.

"Oh, crap! Harry, I need to be home, my mom should be home from work and she doesn't know where I am," Louis insists.

"It's alright! Would you like me to walk you home?" Harry inquires.

Louis nods, smirking, "That would be great, actually. Let me just get Sunset ready."

Sunset obliges patiently as Louis puts on her leash, and excitedly wags her tail and they exit the house.

It's around four in the afternoon now, the sun setting lazily in the west. The air is nice and cool, perfect weather for a summer night outdoors. Louis grimaces, knowing that most of his evening will be spent holed inside of his bedroom, the only breeze coming artificially from his fan up above.

"The weather is so nice here," Harry breaks the silence, "The summers are always so cold back home."

"Where did you used to live? I don't believe you mentioned it earlier."

"Vermont, it's not that exciting. Unless you find excessive amounts of maple syrup and Ben & Jerry's interesting," Harry jokes, "Did you know that hogs don't like Mint Oreo ice cream?"

Louis laughs aloud, "Thanks for the random fact, but no, I did not know that."

"It actually has to do with the Ben & Jerry's in Vermont. They give their extra ice cream to farmers, who then feed them to the hogs. My father told me that they don't favor the Mint Oreo ice cream, but they seem to enjoy everything else."

"That actually is pretty interesting, mind you," Louis chuckles, "I wonder if the farmers have to eat the Mint Oreo ice cream themselves, since none of the hogs will."

Harry throws his head back, and cackles out a loud laugh that echos across the empty streets, "My father actually brought it home a lot, and that's how I ended up being so overweight as a child. I've grown a hatred for it now, it reminds me of the time when I ate an entire carton of it and I vomited all over Gemma."

"So if I told you I had a carton of Mint Oreo ice cream in my freezer at the moment, you wouldn't dare to eat it?"

"Hell no."

"Not even if it was calling your name?"

"Never, and ice cream can't talk."

Louis sighs, "You don't know that. Have you ever tried to talk to ice cream before?"

"No? I'm afraid to ask if you have or not." Harry titters.

"You don't know me, you don't know my life story." Louis replies dramatically, and then he realizes they're back at his home.

"This is your house, I assume?" Harry asks, his voice saddened.

"Yeah, but we can always hang out later, right? I mean, there are two more months of summer ahead of us," Louis proposed, "You know, if you want to hang out with me, that is."

Harry guffaws at the statement, "Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? You're like, the coolest person I know. Just come over whenever you want to hang out, I doubt mom will care, and I know I don't. Drop by whenever you start to miss me."

"Don't be so conceited," Louis rolls his eyes, but his smile is giving himself away, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sweet, see you later," Harry smiles, waving at Louis as he and Sunset jog back to the house.

Louis silently curses to himself when he sees his mother's car in the garage, sitting cool in the garage, and Louis knows that she's been home for a while. Louis rapidly lets Sunset off her leash and into the kitchen, taking off his shoes and getting inside.

He sees his mother, on the phone and talking in a hushed voice, turning to Louis and exclaiming, "Jesus Christ, Louis. There you are! I was worried sick about you! I've been calling your cell phone for at least an hour and I've called all your friends and I was worried sick! Where were you?" His mother exclaims, wrapping him into a hug.

"I was over at our new neighbor's house, and I lost track of time," Louis explains, getting suffocated by his mother's grasp.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. How were they?” His mother asks.

“Very nice, pretty normal. I hung out with the boy a couple years younger than me, mostly. I didn’t really see much of anyone else, and I wasn’t expecting to.”

“Well that’s understandable, they were just moving in,” Jay concurs, “Dinner is almost ready, it’s on the stove as we speak. I’m trying something new, I found a cookbook in the attic that belonged to your grandmother when I was searching for you. There’s so many good recipes in here, I can’t wait to try them all! I’ll call you down when it’s ready.”

Louis nods, silently wishing that he had stayed at Harry’s just a bit longer, or you know, maybe forever.

Trudging up the stairs, Louis allows himself into his bedroom, falling face down on his bed. He grunts, reaching under his bed for his laptop. Louis props himself up on his elbows, waiting for his laptop to boot up. As soon as it does, he puts in his password, which is 'Sunset', and possibly the lamest password choice in the word, but everyone has done it at some point. After letting it start up for a while, Louis immediately goes to Facebook, and like everyone else in the world who's ever had a crush on someone, he searches up Harry's name.

Thankfully, Harry is an imbecile and doesn't put privacy protections on his page, so his posts are open for the world to see.

And apparently, his posts aren't the only thing that are open about Harry.

Louis straightaway searches up the most important things he needs to know about Harry, which are his relationship status and his sexuality.

Anxiety wells up in Louis' chest as he hovers his mouse over the 'about' tab of his page. He eventually gathered up enough courage and pressed down, shutting his eyes tightly and opening them to the result:

Louis almost jumped off of his bed, because this was exactly what he was hoping for. Not believing his luck, Louis violently fist pumped the air, and starting chanting 'yes' under his breath in celebration, which ended up sounding like some sort of satanic ritual. 

Unfortunately, Louis' excitement caused him not to hear his bedroom door open behind him.

"Louis? I've been calling you for like three minutes, dinner is on the table," Louis' mother said, scaring Louis and making him jump. 

Embarrassed, he slammed his laptop shut and looked in his mom's general direction, "You didn't see that." Louis insists, coughing into his forearm to ease the tension.

"Sadly, I did, now get your ass downstairs before the meatloaf supreme gets too cold."

"What on earth is meatloaf supreme?" Louis asked in disgust.

"You'll find out," His mother replied, rolling her eyes and making her way back down to the kitchen.

Louis took his seat with caution, staring at the lump of brown meat on his plate.

"Mom, I think it's moving," Louis seethes, distancing himself from the dish in front of him.

His mother scoffs in response, chopping off a chunk with her fork for herself and shoving it into her mouth, "Shut up and eat your food, Louis." She said with a mouthful of meatloaf.

Louis obliged, painfully scarfing down the awful dish in front of him. He had never been a fan of meatloaf himself, but he didn't want to be rude and he knew his mother had spent a lot of time on it. When she asked how he enjoyed it, Louis lied, saying it was delightful, but didn't want to ruin the essence of it by having it on a regular basis. This made his mother smile, and that was all that mattered to Louis.

Dinner was always a silent subject in the Tomlinson residence, consisting of clattering silverware against plates and dry conversation about Louis' day at school or how things were at the hospital. But tonight, it seemed like neither of them had a single word to say to each other, the sounds of their chewing being enough to fill the void of quietude. 

The night ended after dinner, Louis' mother heading up to bed and leaving Louis to fend with the dirty dishes and the rest of the housework, but Louis understood. His mother did enough for him that he could handle doing the dishes or the laundry every once in a while, so he picked up the slack for her.

The dishes were done and the sky was darkening, leaving Louis by himself in the house for the rest of the night. He sighed, trudging up the his room with Sunset following right behind him. His laptop was still on his bed when he made it back into his room, and Louis decided that maybe a little more information finding about Harry Styles wouldn't be that _bad_.

Harry's Facebook consisted of photographs of him with other people, and a couple posts about hockey games or graduation. Louis skimmed over the posts, stopping every half scroll to get a good look at the pictures available on his feed.

Most of the pictures Harry posted were from his middle school graduation, dressed all fancy in a suit and tie, other students around him wearing the same formal attire. Louis could tell these pictures were recent, because Harry's hair was still in similar length. As Louis scrolled down further, he saw some casual pictures of Harry, one in a friend's basement, a couple from a party, and some from a family reunion. On the books, Harry looked like a pretty normal kid, and he acted like it too. 

Louis' expertise in internet stalking was interrupted when he heard a bicycle horn from outside his window. Deciding be nosy and scope it out, Louis shut his laptop and made his way over to his bedroom window, only to see Harry glowing in the streetlamp, sitting upright on a double-ended bicycle. Harry held his thumbs up, and then down, probably asking Louis to signal if he could leave the house or not.

Biting his lip, Louis resolved to go, giving Harry a firm thumbs up before running out of his bedroom door and shutting the light off behind him.


End file.
